


Новые звёзды

by Sanastezis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanastezis/pseuds/Sanastezis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> Санастезис Нёкл<br/><b>Фэндом:</b> ST XI (2009)<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> прайм!Спок\прайм!Кирк, намеками к\с<br/><b>Жанр:</b> drama<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> два грубых слова; смерть персонажа Примечание: все сделали вид, что фильма «Поколения» не существует. Впрочем, <b>прайм!Кирк</b> всё равно <b>мёртв</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новые звёзды

Закат на Новом Вулкане наступает на полчаса позже.  
Звёзд ещё не видно, с одного конца неба, из-за горизонта, медленно выплывает кровавый глаз Т'Хут, которая, конечно же, совсем не Т'Хут, но память – упрямая штука.  
– Посол Спок, Ваши гости прибыли.  
– Пусть заходят, – отвечает он и отворачивается от окна.  
В комнату входят двое: молодой Спок и его капитан. Кирк выглядит раздраженным и усталым.  
– Живи долго и в процветании, – юный Спок начинает традиционное приветствие и запинается на имени.  
– Посол.  
Спок кивает:  
– Живите долго и в процветании, посол.  
– Здравствуй, Спок.  
Кирк молчит и угрюмо смотрит на старшего Спока.  
– Давайте присядем, – предлагает посол, предчувствуя, что разговор будет непростым.  
– Так вы с ним, значит, трахались? – спрашивает Кирк, как только они устраиваются за столом.  
Если посол и недоволен вопросом или его формулировкой, то не подаёт вида.  
– Чаще, чем раз в семь лет, – невозмутимо отвечает он.  
– Я приношу свои извинения за поведения капитана, сэр. Видите ли, после мелдинга в его сознании остались некоторые Ваши воспоминания, которые доставляют ему дискомфорт, – Спок более дипломатичен. – Мы здесь, что бы прояснить ряд вопросов и наметить пути разрешения этой ситуации. Вы окажите нам содействие?  
– Лучше пусть просто вытащит эту хрень из моей головы.  
– Капитан, как я Вам уже говорил, это непростой процесс.  
– Но запихнул-то он это туда очень даже просто!  
Спок ровным тоном возражает, что процесс мелдинга по определению не простой и, судя по лицу, объясняет это далеко не в первый раз. Посол наблюдает за их разговором со смешенными чувствами. Они не похожи на… них? Этот Спок и этот Кирк совсем другие. Жестче, резче, неуравновешеннее. Но всё равно, в этом Кирке, под всей его грубостью и ребячеством, иногда проглядывает его Кирк: жестом, словом, взглядом. Он найдёт своё равновесие, рано или поздно, как нашел его другой Кирк. Возможно, наставит себе больше шишек, взорвёт больше кораблей, создаст больше новых планет, но, в конце концов, придёт к тому же.  
Молодой Спок беспокоит гораздо больше. На нём больше защитных слоёв, больше холода, больше строгости, и под всем этим – больше чувств, больше боли. Сможет ли он пройти свой путь? Сможет ли он понять то, что поняла, в своё время, его старшая версия? Сможет ли он найти своё равновесие? Посол в этом не уверен.  
– Сэр?..  
– Да? Простите, я задумался.  
Кирк и Спок переглядываются.  
– Что вы хотите от меня услышать?  
– Я хочу знать, тра…  
– В каких отношениях вы состояли с капитанами Кирком? – младший Спок с трудом удерживает себя от желания зажать своему капитану рот.  
– В разных, – посол лукаво усмехается.  
– Сэр, – Спок незаметно вздыхает. Иногда ему кажется, что это он здесь умудренный старик, который вынужден присматривать за малолетними внуками.  
– Долгое время мы были друзьями. Потребовалось почти четырнадцать лет, что бы мы оба пришли к полному пониманию себя и своих чувств.  
– Почти четырнадцать лет? Вы не помните точную дату? – Спок напрягается: ухудшение памяти – один из первых симптомов опасной возрастной болезни.  
– Я помню точную дату, – успокаивает его посол, – но мне приятнее говорить «почти четырнадцать».  
Спок не понимает.  
– Вы были связаны узами?  
– Да. Сначала это не было официально, связь возникла помимо нашей воли, затем, когда мы поняли, что значим друг для друга, Джим потребовал «узаконить отношения» и вести себя как «честные люди» и наш союз был оформлен как по земным, так и по вулканским традициям.  
– И тому Кирку нравилось, когда его трахали? – негодует Джим.  
– Ну... Если ты так ставишь вопрос...  
– Сэр, прекратите. Его пульс и так у верхней границы нормы.  
– О, ты чувствуешь его пульс?  
Спок несколько мгновений смотрит в глаза послу, затем не выдерживает и отводит взгляд.  
– Когда связь развернулась в полную силу, – посол становится серьёзным, – я уже понимал, что всё в моей жизни было неважным без него. Все мои знания, всё, что я видел или делал, становилось пустым и теряло всякий смысл, если вернувшись домой, я не заставал его у камина. Или у моей медитативной жаровни, если мы были на корабле, – посол коротко улыбается своим воспоминаниям, – Я умирал как-то раз, – почти весело произносит он.  
Кирк выглядит ошарашенным, Спок хмурится.  
– Учитывая, что Вы всё-таки здесь, был проведён ритуал Фал-тор-пан?  
– Да.  
– Поразительно, – шепчет Спок.  
– Не то слово, мальчик. Но не в этом суть. После воскрешения, я очнулся на Селейе. Незабываемые ощущения, должен сказать: ты почти ничего не помнишь, хотя всё кажется знакомым, в голове одновременно пустота и сумятица разных мыслей. Я никогда не забуду, как стоял напротив него, неуверенный в том, что я чувствую или помню, а он улыбался мне и… – посол пристально смотрит на Спока, – Понимаешь, мальчик, он смотрел на меня так, что всё стало слишком мелким. Я умер, я воскрес, я помнил и не помнил, знал и не знал – всё это, вся вселенная стали такими мелкими и далёкими, когда он смотрел на меня и улыбался, – он замолкает и отходит к окну, как человек, который в приступе откровенности рассказал слишком много и теперь раскаивается в этом.  
Кирк разглядывает свои руки, старясь скрыть смущение. Спок смотрит куда-то сквозь посла, будто надеясь разглядеть пейзаж за окном.  
– Ну, мы, пожалуй, пойдём, – нарочито громко произносит капитан и встаёт. Посол оборачивается и вежливо, но отстранённо прощается.  
У самой двери Спок останавливается.  
– Сэр, могу я?.. – он колеблется.  
– Я знаю, о чём ты хочешь спросить, – посол как-то разом стареет, – Не знаю. Я почти ушел за ним. Меня удержали дети.  
– Дети?  
– У нас чудесная дочь, её звали – зовут? будут звать? – Т'Пол, в честь одной из моих прародительниц, и мальчик, Сэм, в честь брата Джима. Они были со мной полгода, а потом возникла угроза Ромулу.  
– Дети? – полузадушено раздается от двери.  
– Тебе лучше не знать, откуда они взялись, – старший Спок улыбается, а младший делает вид, что не замечает намокших ресниц.  
Они ещё раз прощаются и выходят. Кирк бормочет себе под нос ругательства, перемежая их "ну каков старик, а!", Спок задумчив и почти... печален. Неожиданно он замирает, внимательно смотрит на Кирка и, резко развернувшись, решительно идёт обратно.  
Старший Спок по-прежнему сидит в комнате и похож на Атланта, сбросившего груз, но уже привыкшего сгибаться. Он тяжело опирается руками о колени, голова опущена так низко, что почти касается стола. От всей его согнутой, сгорбленной, сломанной фигуры, застывшей грудой скорби, веет такой тоской и отчаяньем, что вошедшему кажется, что он попал в древний склеп со спёртым, пропитавшимся столетней смертью воздухом.  
Старший Спок медленно поднимает голову, когда слышит шипение двери. Младший выглядит решительно и – в самой глубине глаз – испугано, как выглядят маленькие мальчики, впервые столкнувшиеся с настоящим горем. Он подходит, встаёт на оба колена, берёт сморщенные ладони в свои руки и утыкается в них лбом.  
Нет никакой мистики – ни слияния разумов, ни древних ритуалов, ни магии. Один человек, два человека? Одна и та же душа: в начале и конце своего пути – оплакивает другую душу. Как может, как умеет.  
Старший прерывисто вздыхает и высвобождает руку, положив её на макушку младшего в вечном жесте благословения.  
– У тебя ещё всё впереди. Ты не обязан идти по моим следам. Прокладывай свой путь среди звёзд.  
– Если я могу хоть чем-то Вам помочь...  
– Ты уже помог. Теперь оставь меня позади. Иди, – он мягко подталкивает его.  
Младший Спок оглядывается у самой двери.  
– С Вами точно всё будет в порядке?  
– Да. Иди. Пока – насколько я знаю Кирков, – он не выломал дверь.  
Молодой Спок кивает, словно даёт обещание, и выходит.  
Старший Спок встаёт и отходит к окну, за которым уже появляются первые звёзды Нового Вулкана.  
"Возможно, – думает он, – Стоило остаться, что бы дать им шанс. Правда, Джим?"


End file.
